Meet the Northman's
by Whipstitch
Summary: Sookie's POV from 'Northman's Child'... it will elaborate more of the ending of that fan fic story.
1. Who Is This!

**A/N:** If you have not read 'Northman's Child', you may want to read it. I have over lapped this story with it but this is all from Sookie's POV so we will see events unfold from her. _*Disclaimer*_ I do not own the SVM characters. Mrs. Harris has that right. Any additional characters are from the front of my mind. Do not go into the deep end!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Who Is This?<strong>

I had the day off from working at Merlotte's today. Which was fine by me, I had yard work to do and I wanted to work on my tan. Sure, I will probably get skin cancer but I am allowed at least one vice in my life. Besides, my boyfriend, Eric, loves to smell the sun on skin. I think he is full of it but being a vampire he has extra sensitive senses.

Around four I went inside and made myself a sandwich before I laid down for a quick nap. Eric informed me last night that if I was going to come visit him at his work, then I should be rested and come just after the bar opened for the night. He had a meeting with another vampire before his bar, Fangtasia, opened for the night, but he didn't think that it would take too long.

About an hour after sun down I was on my way to Fangtasia. I could feel all sorts of emotion from Eric this evening and I wondered about them. I made good time in my flivver (one of Eric's favorite words to describe my car) and I parked in the back by the employee entrance.

I noticed that Pam's car was here but Eric's was missing. _He must have flown here tonight,_ I mused. So he was at least planning on taking me home. I entered in the back door and made my way to Eric's office. The door was shut but Eric already knew that I was coming so I opened it just a crack and peeked in.

Eric was sitting behind his desk with Pam standing behind him on his right. There was another vampire in the room with them sitting on the couch in a pant suit set. Eric motioned for me to come in and I made my way over to him. Eric pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"Lover," he purred. "I would like you to meet a very important vampire." He motioned to the other vampire and I smiled as she tilted her head towards me. "Mags, this is my bonded, Sookie. Sookie, this is Magdalena. She is my _human_ child."

I gasped and took a closer look at the red headed vampire. She didn't look much like Eric but the eyes were the same. She smiled at me and I could see the familiar smirk that was Eric's. I turned to him and slapped his shoulder playfully. "The poor girl has nothing to drink, Eric. Have you not been a polite host?"

"Lover, this is a business meeting of sorts."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards Magdalena and asked, "Can I get you a bottle of TrueBlood?"

"B negative would be nice," she smiled ruefully. I jumped up and went to the mini fridge in the office and pulled out a bottle and warmed it up before handing it to her. "Thank you, Miss Stackhouse."

"Mags, you best start from the beginning," ordered Eric. I quickly retook my seat and Eric wrapped an arm around my waist. I could feel that this was going to be an interesting tale and I really didn't want to miss it.

About 45 minutes later Magdalena was wrapping up her story and I had a very good insight to the pain she suffered from her childhood. I knew Eric had a few questions but wasn't ready to ask them so I jumped in.

"Who is Sahure?"

Magdalena chuckled, "He was an ancient pharaoh in what is now Egypt. He was turned over 2000 years before your Christ. He is now King of California."

"There are vampires that old?" I gasped. _Holy shit!_ I thought.

"And older." _OLDER? Well crap. Here I thought Eric was old._

"So in vampire blood, that would make you Eric's aunt?" I giggled at that thought and glanced at Eric who was scowling at me.

"Yes, it would. And since my Maker is older than Godric, I am more powerful than Eric, even though I am only sixteen years younger than him in vampire years," informed Magdalena. I blinked and lost focus on the conversation till Eric squeezed me.

"I am very proud that you are Valkyrie. How did you know that I was your father?" asked Eric.

"Godric and Sahure pieced it together with me. It was under Godric's guidance that I didn't make myself known to you earlier."

"How long have you known that Eric was your human father?" I asked gently.

"Nearly four hundred years now."

"And you've waited this long to talk to him?"

"Godric was my brother and I trusted his judgment towards approaching his child with this information."

"Why now?"

"I felt Godric's passing. It broke Sahure's heart to feel it but we both knew that it was coming. Godric was different when he last visited us in California. I knew Godric was going to meet the sun and I talked with him about it and his reasons. I mourned for him after he left. I knew that it wouldn't be long till he did meet the sun." Magdalena wiped a blood tear from her eye and took a deep breath. "It wasn't until I received a letter addressed from Godric that I knew that it was time to meet Eric."

I could tell that she was still mourning the loss of Godric, just like Eric was even if he was too proud to admit it.

"What did the letter say?" asked Eric.

"That is for me to know." Eric glared at Magdalena and she glared right back. "Your vermin are showing up and there is a fight just about to break out."

I quickly let down my shields and nodded as soon as I found the thoughts of two men. Eric took me to the hall just before the bar opened up. I pointed to two of the men and Eric and Pam went to deal with them. I took a step back towards Magdalena and gave her a curious look.

"I have a form of telepathy. I know when trouble is near and how to avoid it. That is what made me ferocious in battle," she stated in a bored voice. I nodded and watched as Eric went to his "throne" as he calls it. I went to him and he pulled me to his lap and indicated that Magdalena take the seat next to him.

"What other gifts do you have?" asked Eric.

"I have your ability to fly," she grinned. "Other than those two gifts, I have the regular gifts of the vampire."

"Do you have a place to stay?" queried Eric. I knew he always looked out for those just arriving into the area and wanted to make sure that all of the vampires in Area 5 were safe.

"Why? Are you offering?"

"I do not like seeing others that come into my Area being without some sort of safety."

"I have a safe place. Thank you for your concern."

"How can I get a hold of you?"

Magdalena held her hand out for Eric's phone and he gave it to her. She returned it quickly and smirked as she entered his number into her phone. I couldn't be sure but Magdalena seemed to hold back information and knew a lot more than she let on.

"Who is Pam arguing with?" questioned Magdalena out of the blue. I tensed up with the mention of Pam. Pam normally didn't argue with anyone besides Eric so it could only mean one thing.

"Bill Compton," growled Eric quietly. I took a deep breath and watched as Pam led my despicable ex to us. "Bill, to what do I owe this visit?"

Bill glanced at Magdalena and sneered at Eric. "I have a message from the queen for you, Sheriff. In private."

Eric nodded and motioned for Bill to head for his office. "Sheriff, I will take Miss Stackhouse home. She will be safe with me," offered Magdalena quickly.

Eric looked at her and looked at me and nodded. I stood up and gave Eric a quick kiss before stepping off the stage. I walked a few feet away and Magdalena motioned me to the front entrance and we quickly went outside to the customer parking lot. She hit the unlock button on her fob and the interior lights of an older car came on.

"What is the story between you and the dark young'n in there?" she asked as we sat down in her car.

"Long story short," I sighed, "Old boyfriend."

Magdalena hissed and shook her head. "Well, it's a good thing I got you out of there then. It isn't going to be pretty in an hour."

I raised an eyebrow in inquiry and smiled as Magdalena motioned for directions.

Eric returned my car later that night while Mags was checking out the area. Eric came into my kitchen as I sat down with another sandwich with chips and an iced tea.

"Sookie, there is something going on in the vampire world," he stated. I blinked and paid attention. Normally Eric wouldn't sugar coat something like he was. "I need to see if you would allow Mags to stay here with you and protect you while this is going on."

"If you trust her enough to stay with me, she can use the hidey-hole in my old room," I agreed. "What is going on?"

"The Queen is maneuvering to take claim to you."

"And this is news, how?"

"She is becoming more aggressive," sighed Eric. I blinked and thought about it. I knew that she ordered Bill back to Bon Temps to lure me to become her slave. I shuddered and closed my eyes.

"I have information that will be beneficial to ensure that your freedom from Sophia-Anne is more long term. But I will be working hard into making this happen. Unfortunately Bubba is in Iowa so the only other vampire besides Pam, who will be working with me, that I trust to keep you safe is Mags."

"You are putting a lot of faith into someone you just meet, Eric," I commented. "This is not like you at all."

Eric smiles and leans back. "I trust Godric's judgment in his sister."

I nodded. "Mags seems to be a different type of vampire. How long do you think this will last?"

"In all honesty, I do not know."

Mags came in the back door and nodded to Eric as she stood next to the sink.

"So what is the plan?" I asked Eric as I glanced between the two of them.

"Right now, I think it is best if Sookie went on about her normal business to keep a rouse up. Sophia-Anne would be suspicious if her prey just up and disappeared. Might give away the fact that we know that something is being planned," suggested Mags.

"And if is escalates?"

"Contingency plans are in place. Several of them so we don't have to make up our mind till the last minute."

I was starting to get tired and the vampires were talking strategy. I let out a big yawn and put my plate and glass in the sink and smiled at Mags as she smiled at me.

"When do you work next, lover?" asked Eric as I started to walk past him.

"Dinner shift. Why?" I let out another big yawn.

"Take Mags with you so she can explain things to your boss," pleaded Eric. I nodded and gave him a kiss.

"Fine by me. I am going to sleep. Night."

"Good night, Sookie," called Mags. Eric followed me to my room and helped me into bed.


	2. Getting to Know the Northman's Daughter

**Chapter 2: Getting to Know the Northman's Daughter**

The next evening I was standing next to the sink, drying up my dishes from supper, when Mags appeared at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Sookie," she said cheerfully. "What time do you have to be at work?"

"Evening, Mags," I replied. "Not for another half hour. Did you wash the dishes in my sink last night?"

"I did. I figured while I was talking to Eric about plans that I should busy myself somehow. Did I not put them in the correct place?"

"No, it's not that. It is just that it seems like such a trivial thing that most vampires don't do."

Mags smiled and nodded. "I suppose it is, but I felt like I should do something since you let me into your home. Besides, it is satisfying to do something." I blinked at Mags. Mags smiled and turned to go down the hall. "I am going to change. What would make me not stand out at your work?"

"Uh… jeans and a tee shirt, I guess. But you are going to stand out anyways."

"Because I will be the only one drinking a TrueBlood?"

"Yeah." Mags shrugged and disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later I was in my car heading towards Merlotte's with Mags in the passenger seat. My radio was on due to the fact that I ran a few errands earlier today and picked up a few TrueBloods for Mags. This started Mags to sing along with the songs that played. A few songs played that I wasn't familiar with but Mags seemed to enjoy herself during the ride to work.

I went in thru the employee entrance and Mags went through the front entrance. I quickly put my purse in the drawer in Sam's office and checked myself in the mirror before flagging down Arlene.

"Thank the Lord you're here, Sook," she sighed. _Ever the drama queen_, I thought as I listened to what the tables were going like as we switched. I snapped up my shields earlier so I didn't hear anything that I didn't want too.

I went out and checked to see how the tables were doing and noticed Mags was sitting at the bar talking with Sam. Sam gave me a smile and motioned for me to come over to the bar.

"Hey ya, Sam!" I greeted him brightly.

"Hey, Sookie. This is for your table," he said as he indicated to the pitcher of beer and three glasses.

"Great. I see you have meet Mags."

"Yeah, when you have a few…"

"When I have a few, Sam." I smiled brightly at him and kept my shields up for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>After close that night Mags went out to run a perimeter and Sam walked me to my car.<p>

"So some strange things are happening in the supe world, Sook," he sighed.

"That's what everyone is telling me."

"Do you think Mags is trustworthy?"

I shrugged. "She seems to be a different sort of vampire. I mean, last night I went to bed and my sink was half full of dishes that needed to be washed. When I woke up this morning they weren't there. Mags had washed them and put them away without me even asking. She even set my coffee pot to brew this morning."

"How do you know it wasn't Eric?"

"_Eric?_ The only way he would do dishes is picking up a phone to dial a maid service. And he has never set my coffee pot up." Sam chuckled and nodded in agreement. "What did you and Mags talk about, anyways?"

"This and that. Plans that her and Eric have set up for you if it gets bad; finances, stock market, drinks, music… a variety of things. She is interesting and nothing like Eric."

"Should she be? I know just because Eric is her father means that she has a bit of him in her but she wasn't raised by him so it shouldn't show that she is like him."

"You're right. She seems almost human. I sometimes forgot that she was a vampire while she was talking to me," admitted Sam.

"I can see that happening," I smiled. "She is defiantly different."

"Well, I best let you go home and rest," sighed Sam.

"Yeah, night, Sam."

"Night, Sookie."

I got into my car and saw Mags dancing across the parking lot. Sam turned towards her and chuckled as he went to his trailer. I unlocked the passenger door and Mags opened it and sat down with a smile as I started my car.

"Ya know what, Sookie?" beamed Mags.

"What, Mags?"

"Sam's a real great guy."

"He is, isn't he," I agreed with her as I drove us home.

"That Arlene is a total bitch, though." I laughed and smiled at Mags. "If you didn't have to work with her, I would suggest cutting all ties that you have with her. She is a very toxic human and will use anyone to her advantage. That's why she hasn't been able to keep any of her ex-husbands."

"Wow, you picked all that up this evening?"

"Yep. So you just be careful and stay in her head so you have a heads up if she is going to betray you."

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." I pulled up next to Mags' covered car; she told me it was a Road Runner. I didn't speak 'Car and Driver' but I knew that it was an old car and worth more than mine.

"I have the lunch shift tomorrow," I informed Mags as we were going into the house. "I should be back just after sundown. I picked up a few bottles of TrueBlood for you today."

"Thank you, Sookie. If you don't mind me asking, what do you like to eat?"

I stopped in the kitchen and blinked at her.

"_What?_ I can cook. I figured that I could at least make a few meals for you at night so all you would have to do is reheat them. I won't be offended if you don't like it. Some food has a required taste."

"Well, I… uh… I will try just about anything, I guess," I said in a stunned voice. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Everywhere I have been has its own unique cuisine. I have learned over time by observing my human staff that cooking is all about taste and smell. I have tried my hand at it and most of the staff that were brave enough to try my cooking have enjoyed it."

"Well, I will try anything that you make at least once," I smiled. "I am off to bed. Good night, Mags."

"Good night, Sookie."

* * *

><p>The next night I came home to find Mags busy in the kitchen. She looked up to me from cutting vegetables and smiled. "Dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes. You can go clean up and rest for a bit till it is done."<p>

I nodded and looked over at the stove where the appetizing aroma was coming from. My mouth watered and I decided that I best go take a shower before my stomach gave away at how hungry I was.

I scurried to my room and quickly took a shower. I brushed out my hair and put on a pair of pajamas and went back out to the kitchen.

"Anything that I can do to help?" I asked Mags as she stood in front of the stove.

"Choose what you want to drink?" I nodded and went to the fridge and pulled out some ice tea and turned as Mags set my place at the table. "I hope that this is okay. I started out with something simple. I figured chicken is a safe food to start with."

"I am sure it will be fine," I smiled. "It smells great."

Mags took my plate and filled it up. She replaced it and I looked at the breaded chicken breast, mashed potatoes and the deep fried green beans. I said a quick silent prayer and dug in.

"Oh my," I groaned with pleasure as I took a bite of the chicken. I closed my eyes and savored the flavor. I could hear Mags getting out Tupperware and putting the rest of the food away. "Mags, this is the best home cooked meal I have had in a very long time."

"I will take that as a complement," she said behind me as I took a bite of my sides. I groaned again and leaned back.

_Garlic in the mashed potatoes? I hope Mags wasn't irritated by it._

"Don't worry about the garlic," she spoke up. "I was in Italy for awhile and got used to it in their foods. It doesn't irritate me as it would other vampires. Eric may have a problem with it but he can deal for a few meals."

"I almost forgot what it was like to have garlic in my food. Are you sure about it not being irritating?"

Mags smiled at me as she started the dishes. "Just enjoy your food, Sookie. The garlic is about as bad as freshly grounded pepper to you. After so long of being around it, I got used to it."

I smiled and continued to eat. I was about half way through when my phone rang. Mags beat me to it and motioned for me to continue eating.

"Stackhouse residence."

Silence.

"She is a little preoccupied right at the moment."

Silence.

"Her taste buds are having an orgasm. You will have to wait till she is finished with her supper."

Silence.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to interrupt her bliss? Wouldn't you rather just ride the wave you are feeling and wait till after she is finished?" Mags smirked at me and rolled her eyes at the phone as she handed it to me before returning to the dishes.

"Hi, Eric," I giggled.

"And what has you in such a state of bliss, my lover?" purred Eric on the other end of the phone.

"Mags has just made me this wonderful meal. Did you know that she can cook better than anyone that I know of that is alive?" I gushed.

"I did not know that. So what did Mags make you?"

"Breaded chicken breast with an amazing amount of seasoning, fried green beans and buttered garlic mashed potatoes," I sighed happily and took another bite.

"Did you say garlic?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Well, as long as you are happy," chuckled Eric.

"Is it going to be a problem for you?" I asked instantly concerned.

"Not as much as you would think," assured Eric. "Just don't eat it daily and I should be able to handle what you are eating."

"Okay. How are things going?"

"They go as the go. I am seeing about a few things. It seems to be taking longer than expected."

"I trust you, Eric. I know it will take time to figure stuff out." Mags busied herself by the stove and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine with Mags watching over me. Especially when she is this fabulous of a cook."

"I may have to hire her to cook for you when this is over," chuckled Eric. Mags snorted and turned around with a small dish. My mouth dropped as Mags stepped to me and took my empty plate and set down something that I have never seen before.

"You can't afford me, Eric," smiled Mags as she took the phone from me. "It's a personal lava cake, Sookie. Eat it before it cools."

I grabbed my fork and cut a wedge and watched as chocolate oozed out of the center. I took my first bite and closed my eyes. "She is worth every penny you would spend on her, Eric!"

Mags chuckled and continued to talk to Eric as she cleaned up. I just ignored her and focused on the chocolate heaven that was in front of me till it was gone. Mags took my plate and washed up the last dish.

"My lord, Mags!" I breathed. "That was almost as good as sex."

Mags laughed. "Then Eric isn't doing his job to his best ability."

I chuckled and looked around my now clean kitchen. "So now what? I don't have to work till the evening shift tomorrow."

"You are going to pick out a movie to watch while I give you a mani-pedi." Mags disappeared outside and came back with a small case. "Pam will be here in a few minutes so we girls can bond, apparently."

I laughed and went to my living room and picked out my favorite movie. Pam knocked before I could get the movie in the player and Mags was at the door.

"Evening, Pam," she greeted.

"Magdalena," responded Pam as she stepped inside.

"Pam," sighed Mags, "I am your maker's human child; I think we can disregard any formal greetings. Mags is just fine."

Pam raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "I was told that you are a very different vampire. I guess since Eric wants me to get to know you I can play along for now."

"Awe, Pam, it sounds like you don't think that you will enjoy your time with me," pouted Mags.

I laughed as I sat down on the couch. "Pam, I would figure that you would enjoy spending a night away from Fangtasia?"

"Oh I do enjoy that bit very much," admitted Pam as she sat next to me. "I am just uncomfortable being in your house with a vampire I barely know."

Mags came into the room and smiled. "Good. Your instincts are proving you are competent in your survival."

"I will take that as a complement," replied Pam. I rolled my eyes and started the movie. Pam groaned inwardly and Mags sat down on the floor to start my pedicure.


	3. Going Somewhere?

**Chapter 3: Going Somewhere?**

About a month later I was working and Mags was behind the bar so Sam could do paperwork in his office. Mags started filling in every night I worked and Sam seemed grateful for her help. The locals were getting used to seeing her but knew that she was just passing through so they weren't expecting her to be here long. I was taking an order when Eric came in and went straight to Mags to talk to her.

I made my way towards them and stopped at a nearby table caught a bit of conversation.

"You need to lighten up," Mags laughed. "For being as old as you are, you are worse than Sahure."

"I've come for Sookie. Where is she?" I finished up with my table and came up beside Eric.

"I'm right here," I smiled. Eric wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a deep kiss. If it wasn't for the need of oxygen I wouldn't have broke off the kiss. My order was up and I smiled at Eric before going to get it. Sam came out of his office and smiled at me as he made his way to the bar. I quickly made my way through the tables and went back to the bar.

"After her shift is over. I am making arrangements for us to leave tomorrow. You will have the help you need while we are away," Mags informed Sam.

"While who is away?" I asked as I came up for a drink order.

Both vampires and Sam all turned to me. Eric pulled me closer to him. "You and Mags are going on a trip for a while. I will explain more when we are alone, lover."

"Sam, did you know about this?" Sam stood up a little straighter and nodded. I glanced at Mags and raised an eyebrow.

"We're trying to keep you safe, Sookie," she said matter-of-factly. "There's some shit going on and we don't want so many eyes landing on you."

"Alright, I will go as long as Sam has coverage and someone tells me exactly what is going on," I demanded. Mags smiled at me as she started to fill up my drink order and I went to go give a check to a table that was finishing up.

The rest of the night went by quickly. Mags and Eric's presence made sure that no one got overly drunk. As soon as I was finished with my closing duties I grabbed my purse and made my way to the bar. Sam gave me a hug and Eric walked me out to my car.

"What the hell is going on, Eric?" I hissed as I got into my car.

"When we get into your house, lover," warned Eric. I nodded and drove home.

As soon as I parked my car Eric was at my door helping me out. I chuckled as he picked me up bridal style and took my keys to get us inside quickly. Since we hadn't seen each other in a month I knew that we weren't going to talk anytime soon, and that was just peachy with me.

Three hours later I was lying on my side with Eric behind me. He was trailing his fingers up and down my hip. I sighed and turned back to look at him.

"So, what can you tell me?"

"Sophia-Anne is trying to maneuver me away from you so she can make you her pet," growled Eric. "I am working with the Council to over throw her without me having to take over the Kingdom."

"And how is that going?"

"Like swimming upstream. It is difficult but I am gaining ground."

"So where am I going?"

"Mags will inform you of that. She isn't even giving me that information. But she informed me what to pack for you. And she will keep you well supplied in clothes." I raised an eyebrow in query. "I have given her a credit card so she can buy your clothes as she sees fit. You may also use it for whatever you desired to purchase."

"Won't you be able to track me with the trail?"

"I would if it wasn't a gift card type of credit card. I have put quite a bit on it to start you two off and I will add more if Mags calls me for more."

"I suppose that works. How will she keep in touch?"

"She has a cell phone. Apparently Mags is very tech savvy and can hide her location on her phone. I don't know much about it but a few hackers I have dealt with can't find her phone even when I am talking to her," said Eric in a smug voice.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were full of pride for your daughter."

"Her survival instincts are something to be applauded. I will be more impressed if she keeps you hidden from me for this length of time."

"Well, I have faith. Mags couldn't have survived so long without some way of staying hidden."

"Very true. Mags will leave you a note for you to see and I suspect that you will be leaving tomorrow sometime. I suggest calling your brother or someone to keep an eye on things here during the day."

I woke up the next morning and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. I noticed that Mags had a travel coffin in my front foyer with luggage that I didn't recognize and my packed bags that Eric packed for me after I was asleep. I opened the fridge and noticed a note propped against the milk and picked it up and grabbed a plate that was nearby.

_Sookie,_

_Anubis will be here around 1pm. I am already in my coffin with my bags next to it. Eric has taken my car to park in his garage, so don't panic about the fact that it isn't here. We will be flying to New York City. There will be a delay before our next flight. By then I should be able to come out of the coffin and take you to our final destination. Please keep your shields down to listen for any possible threats. Once I am out in New York you can put them back up and relax._

_Call Sam if you need to go into town. We don't want you to be alone during the day for now. Eric is going to take care of all of your bills while you are away, so just have Jason or Tara pick up your mail and bring it into the house. Either Eric or Pam will collect it and discard the junk mail._

_Mags_

I chuckled at the thought of Pam handling my mail. I picked up the phone and called Jason. It went to voice mail so I quickly left him a message before calling Tara. Tara picked up after a few rings and agreed to water my plants and pick up my mail.

I called Sam next and explained to him that I needed to run into town to return a few books to the library and pay a few bills. Sam agreed to pick me up and escort me since Mags informed him that I would need to do a few things.

Just after one my doorbell rung. I reached out with my mind and could hear that it was the driver and valet from Anubis. I opened my door and motioned to Mags in her coffin. The driver and valet quickly put our luggage in the van and moved Mags into the back. I locked my door and climbed into the back seat. We were flying out of Shreveport so I had about an hour to listen to what the two were thinking, which was extremely boring.

In New York City I waited till the sun was down and let Mags out of her coffin. She sat up and stretched. Two of the Anubis attendants stopped and stared at her as she climbed out.

'_Smokin' hot vampire!'_

'_Damn. Wonder how good she would look in a tighter shirt…'_

I snapped my shields up just as they were starting fantasies that included her and myself. Mags smiled and quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Hey, Sookie," she greeted me. "How was the flight?"

"Uneventful. So where are we going now?"

Mags laughed and picked up her bags and mine and made her way to the Anubis counter. The attendant looked up and smiled.

"Good evening, Ms. Northman, your flight to California has been delayed another hour due to weather. Would you care to wait in our lounge with your companion?" asked the woman in a sweet voice.

Mags turned back to me. "Sookie, it looks like we have about two hours to spend in New York before our flight. Care to go shopping? Or how about sightseeing?"

"Do we have time?" I asked as I looked around.

"I will make sure that we do not miss our flight."

"I would like to do something other than sit here." Mags nodded and turned back to the attendant.

"Make sure our luggage is placed on the plane. We will return before the plane is scheduled to depart."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you need a taxi?"

"That will not be necessary." Mags walked towards me after setting our luggage behind the counter. "Ready to fly, Sookie?"

I giggled as Mags picked me up and we took off into the night towards the city. Mags landed in Times Square and I smiled as she set me on my feet. I grasped her hand and focused on her silence so I wouldn't be bombarded by all of the minds.

"Mags?" boomed a voice behind us. I turned along with Mags and saw a dark haired vampire coming towards us.

"Liam, nice to see you," greeted Mags with a smile.

"Does Yury know that you are here?"

"No and nor does he need to know. I am only here due to a flight delay," sighed Mags. The vampire Liam looked at me and his eyebrows shot up. "Liam, this is Sookie Stackhouse. She is Eric Northman's bonded. I am watching out for her for awhile."

Liam nodded towards me. I nodded back and moved closer to Mags. "Sookie, this is Liam, he is a great fighter here in New York."

"I am not worthy of your praise since you can take me down with your hands tied behind your back," laughed Liam.

Mags laughed, "It is about time you have learned that, Liam."

"Should I tell Yury that I saw you?"

"You can. I know he will smell me the moment you see him," smiled Mags. "Tell him to give me a call sometime."

"I will do that," nodded Liam. He turned to me and nodded his head and disappeared. Mags looked at me.

"Sorry about that. I should have known that we would have run into a vampire that I would know here," she apologized.

"No worries. He seemed surprised to see you. Why is that?"

"Last time I was in the state I threw a little bit of a fit and stormed away." I raised my eyebrows. "Yury was trying to buy me something that I didn't want and it became a huge argument."

"And who is this Yury?"

"The King of New York and a _really_ good friend of mine," she sighed.

"Uh-huh. Sure, I _totally_ believe that he is just a friend of yours," I responded sarcastically. Mags rolled her eyes and picked me up.

"Next stop, Lady Liberty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do apologize for the delay. Work has gotten busy and they are actually giving me something to do during the day (besides sit here and look attentive).


	4. Californiacation

**Chapter 4: Californiacation**

It was after five in the morning when Mags pulled her rental car in front of a rambler that looked like it was coming from the hill side. I yawned deeply and rubbed my eyes as Mags pulled our luggage out of the trunk and went to the door.

"Sookie, come on you sleepy head," she laughed as she opened the door. "You slept the entire six hour flight and the drive here."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled as I walked towards her. I noticed that the sun was beginning to lighten the sky and hurried inside. Mags shut the door behind me and pushed a few buttons on a control panel.

The entry way brightened up slowly as the lights warmed up. I stepped further in the house and looked around at the openness of the layout. From where I stood I could see the living room, dining room, kitchen and what looked to be a library or office area.

Mags quickly took the bags towards the back and I followed her to the only hall way I could see. Lights automatically came on when I stepped into a darkened area. Mags stuck her head out of a room from another hall that I could see light spilling out of.

"You are in here, Sookie."

I stepped down the hall and smiled at the room. It was furnished like the rest of the house. The furniture looked like it was hand built and was intricately carved. It reminded me of Eric's house but everything had a more feminine appeal to it.

"You made all your furniture, didn't you?" I blurted out.

"I did. It was something that I learned when I was a young girl while I was training to be Valkyrie. I was not expected to wed nor have any children so I was allowed to pick up a trade that was useful."

"It is very pretty. Eric carves as well but his has a more masculine feel to it. Yours has more curves and is more appealing to the eye."

"I shall take that as a compliment," smiled Mags. "Now, if you will excuse me, the sun is coming up and I need to retire for the day. David is my day man. He will be stopping by with some food for you and to pick up the rental car. Feel free to wander the house. My room will be the only one locked."

"Thank you, Mags," I smiled. "Where are we?"

"At my vineyard in California. This is just a layover for a few days."

I nodded and watched her go to the last door in the hall in the opposite direction and step inside. I looked into my room and smiled at the bed. I may have slept since New York but I was still tired and traveling took a lot out of me. I quickly changed and curled up in the bed.

I woke up five hours later and felt rested. I quickly left the bed and noticed that a door was open in my room and I went to it and found my own personal bathroom. "Oh thank the lord," I sighed quickly as I stepped in to do my morning routine.

After I was showered and dressed I went to explore the house. I was rummaging in the kitchen when the front door opened and an extremely muscular man stepped inside with his arm full of paperwork and a few bags hanging from it. I instantly let down my shield and found out that he was Mags' day man.

"Do you need any help?" I asked from the kitchen. The man looked up from me and steadied the paper in the arm as he shut the door and punched in the security code.

"I'm good," he smiled as he came towards me. He set the paper work down on the kitchen island and pulled up the bags. "You must be Miss Stackhouse. I'm David Grant. Mags' day guy."

"Mags seems to have informed you of me," I smiled. David pulled out a bag and moved to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee grinder.

"Only the main highlights," he smiled. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," I sighed. I took David in a little more carefully and noticed that he wasn't in what Eric's day man, Bobby, normally would wear. David set out to make the coffee and when it was brewing he turned to the rest of the bags and started to pull out food.

"Something on your mind, Miss Stackhouse?"

"You seem nothing like the other day people that I have meet," I answered truthfully.

"I will assume that you are talking about my attire?"

"For one. I have only seen day people wear suits or professional clothing."

"Mags is very open about the people who work for her. She likes us to be individuals as she is very confident in where she is in the entire vampire hierarchy. That doesn't mean that we can dress like we want all the time. I do have to get into a suit when she goes out for public events."

"So you dress however you want during the day? Even if it is in a skirt?"

David laughed and shook his head. "This isn't a skirt. It is called an utili-kilt. Kilts come from Scotland; they are a traditional way to dress. I have this one on because it holds all my gadgets that I need to keep up with Mags and not have a belt or backpack all the time."

"And Mags doesn't mind you wearing it?"

"Not at all. In fact she insisted on buying several for me." David turned and pulled out coffee mugs and poured the coffee in them. He pulled out a carton of milk and found the sugar jar and set them in front of me before handing me the coffee.

"And you don't mind wearing the kilt?"

"It's part of my heritage. I am first generation American in my family. My parents came over to America from Scotland for school and never left. I was born here and we occasionally go back to visit family but to me, this is home."

"So it just isn't just because of the breeze?"

David laughed as he added milk to his coffee. "No, it isn't because of the breeze."

"I'm sorry, it's just that my good friend Lafayette wears one on occasion and he says that he enjoys the breeze."

"That's quite alright. I am comfortable answering any questions you may have."

"How long have you worked for Mags?"

"About eight years now. I had a year where I interned with her previous day man."

"What happened to him?"

"He retired and is living comfortably with his family somewhere in the Midwest." I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Mags is a good employer. She treats people right and in return she has their loyalty. I knew that she was a vampire even before the Great Reveal and kept it secret till they came out of the coffin."

"And you don't mind working for Mags?"

"Not at all. I know that if she can, she will protect me as one of her employees and I feel safe knowing that no other vampire can touch me."

"You sound rather confident in that."

"It's what I know. What about you? Why did Mags bring you here?"

I shrugged. "Some big thing going on in the Big Easy and she agreed to protect me while it is going down."

David whistled long. "I knew she went to Louisiana. I didn't think that she was going to return a favor."

"A favor?"

"Well, yeah. Vampires do favors for other vampires and in exchange that favor can be turned in at any point in time. I know Mags had a lot of favors from other vampires but I didn't think she had any that came from her."

"You think Mags is protecting me as a returned favor?"

"It seems logical."

"Sounds like crap to me."

"It is how they work. You don't have to like it to understand it."

"Alright, I will give you that." I glanced at the paper and back at David. "So what is with the paper?"

"Adoring fan mail for Mags," David replied dryly. I raised my eyebrows in question. "A lot of the older vampires still prefer to write letters to each other. Mags likes to go through them and she will reply to those she feels the need to. Some of the paper work is for her to look through from her various businesses and then there is the paper work that I don't even want to know about and after Mags goes through it she will make sure that I don't know about them."

"You allow Mags to glamour you?"

"Just so I don't give out information that could potently harm her or myself."

My mouth dropped and I sat there blinking at David. "And you trust her to do that and only that?"

"If she does more I don't know about it and it doesn't matter then. But I trust her like she trusts me."

"I guess that is a good relationship to have," I conceded. David smiled and pulled out a phone.

"Mags had me pick up some food for you. She mentioned that you liked to cook for yourself so I pick a few things up. Mags has spices and everything else that you may need in the cupboards. She is one of the only vampires I know that requires the kitchen to be stocked for cooking," he chuckled. "If you need anything, feel free to let me know. I have a few things that I need to work on in her garage and I should be out there for a few hours."

"Thank you, David. I am sure I can make do with what is here."

A few hours before sunset I was surprised when the light tight shades started to roll close. David came in from the garage and smiled at me as he began to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. I watched him from the couch in the living room and noticed that the lights started to come on in the house as the shades locked closed.

Mags came out from the hallway and looked up from her phone. She smiled when she noticed me.

"Sookie, I hope your day wasn't too boring."

"Not really. I browsed through your library and picked out a book that seemed interesting," I responded.

"Sweet." She tilted her head to read the title and nodded in approval. "David, what did you bring for me today?"

"The usual that you like and don't like," he smiled.

"Anything that needs to be wiped from your memory?"

"A few items. You will know when you see them." I shifted in my seat and paid close attention to the conversation.

"Damn. Do I have any letters?"

"Yury wrote you."

"I'm sure he has said something snarky. Ok. Well let me go through the business paperwork and get you going for the night."

"Sounds like a plan. I changed the oil in the Judge. She just hit the three thousand mark as I turned into the drive."

"And the rental?"

"Took it back this morning. Brought my car back so I am good for getting home."

"Fabu. Sookie, you hungry?" asked Mags as she started to move in the kitchen.

"If you are cooking, Mags, I will shove food in my mouth even if I wasn't," I laughed.

Mags smiled and David laughed as he moved to the other side of the island and started pulling out paperwork. Mags seemed to scan the few pages and sighed as she prepped the food.

"Well he seems to have shit for brains sending this," grumbled Mags. David chuckled and looked into Mags' eyes.

I quickly let down my shields and listened to David's thoughts. The letter was in the forefront of his mind and I listened as the letter remained but the content was erased and only the knowledge that Mags needed to see it remained. I blinked at Mags and realized that she didn't say anything. I shielded quickly as Mags glanced my way as she put the papers to the side and went to the next set.

"Juls called while you were out," smiled David.

"Att rycka," spat Mags. "Did he tell you why he didn't call my cell?"

"He didn't know if you would be in a place where you could take his call."

"Did he give you a message to give me?"

"Just that he worries about you and you need to watch your back around Sophie-Anne."

Mags snorted and put vegetables in the frying pan. "Yeah, cause she would be the one to send Andre after me just so she can stab me in the back."

I giggled and closed my book and joined David on the side of the island from Mags. David smiled at me and continued to watch Mags.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally caught up to where I orriginally started to write from so there is a bulk upload today.

_Att rycka_- according to Google Translate- That jerk.


	5. Eric Explains

**Chapter 5: Eric Explains**

Five nights later I was with Mags and we were driving into San Francisco. We were going to meet up with Eric and Mags maker, Sahure. I was a little nervous meeting a vampire as old as Sahure, but Mags kept assuring me that he would be on his best behavior.

We pulled into a garage and Mags parked her car next to an ugly green car. I scrunched up my nose as I got out as Mags laughed.

"That is an ugly color for a car," I told Mags.

"And I am sure that Mags will have it repainted to her favorite midnight blue," said a soft timber voice behind us. I turned around and gasped. Eric was standing next to a man that was dwarfed by his height. Eric was next to me instantaneously as I took in the dark skin tone and black hair as Mags cupped his face with her hands.

"Sahure, I can't believe you got me the 1969 Boss. You don't buy me a car for no reason, my love," Mags chided.

Sahure pulled her into an embrace and shook his head. "I will tell you later, lover. For now, let us go enjoy the night. I have made reservations so Miss Stackhouse can eat and we can catch up."

I looked up at Eric and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him.

"How have you been, lover?" he asked as we started walking behind Mags and Sahure.

"As well as I can be. Mags has me staying at her vineyard right now," I sighed.

"You have a vineyard?" asked Eric to the back of Mags head. Mags spun around and smiled.

"I have three," she said excitedly.

"And they all have the best wine in their respective countries," commented Sahure. "Or so we are told by the various humans that drink it." Sahure stopped and turned to me and tilted his head forward. "My apologies, Miss Stackhouse, it seems as if my child has forgotten her manners. I am Sahure, King of California."

"Pleased to meet you, Sahure," I smiled. "Mags has told me very little of you."

Sahure turned to Mags who was pursing her lips to keep from smiling. "Yes, well, Mags likes to let everyone form their own opinion of me. She is rather irrefragable when it comes to giving out information about me."

Mags beamed and turned back around. Eric chuckled and shook his head. Sahure rolled his eyes and looked at Eric. "She must have gotten all of her attitude from you. She is very contumacious and does things her way."

"That is not me shining through. But it isn't Aude either," replied Eric.

"Must be that Valkyrie in her," I mused. All three vampires barked a loud laugh and Eric pulled me closer.

"Miss Stackhouse, you have spent less time with her than I have and I couldn't have put it better myself," chuckled Sahure. I noticed that when Sahure smiled he got creases in the corners of his eyes and he looked at Mags like a patient father would to an over energetic child let out to play.

"We Valkyrie's need to be lively in order to keep the warriors entertained," piped Mags as we stepped out onto the sidewalk.

Eric laughed. "No wonder Godric kept us from knowing each other. I would have placed you over my knee for such talk."

"It won't work," chided Mags.

"What do you mean, Mags?" I asked hesitantly.

"Mags likes it rough," mumbled Sahure.

Mags smiled and stepped up to the doors to the restaurant. "Whips and chains. Whips and chains."

I started laughing and held my sides as they started to ache from it. Mags shrugged her shoulders and looked at Eric. "Are you sure you want to leave her in my care? She might come back with ideas."

Eric's fangs snapped down as I straightened myself up. He pulled me close to him and I could feel his excitement on my back. "Make sure they are something that she can use."

Mags raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Oh what I am going to teach you, Sookie."

"Let's get me something to eat first," I chided as I stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Hours later I was back at Mags' vineyard with Eric curled up next to me.<p>

"So what is going on?" I asked Eric.

"Sophia-Anne is trying to take you away from me. She has went to the Council and is demanding that I hand you over to her. Since I am not willing to comply with her demand she is trying to sabotage my businesses," explained Eric.

"And what is happening to prevent her from taking me?"

"You are being protected by Mags."

"Her day guy said that she was returning a favor."

"I assure you, Mags is not returning a favor. At least not to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Godric said that if I ever needed help that I should call on Mags. She was one of the most trustworthy of all the vampires that he knew. And that she would do this out of kindness."

"Mags said that you were going to give me credit cards to spend. How are you going to keep from tracking me?"

"My, you are full of questions tonight, lover," he purred. I rolled my eyes and poked his arm. "Simple. The credit cards that I am giving you are actually gift cards. I have the numbers memorized and I can check your balance. If I feel like you are getting low then I will transfer funds into it but since it technically isn't a credit card I can't track where you are at with the spending."

"But I can still be tracked if someone hacks into the computers. And Mags will have her phone."

"She is tech savvy, unlike most vampires. And the cards are not in anyone's name. I paid in cash with them and I will continue to refill your money with cash so no one will know where you are."

"If things doesn't go as planned…" I trailed. "Mags says there is a one last fail safe but I would probably never see you or anyone else I knew once she did that."

"There is that fail safe. I do not intend to put it to use. Sahure is helping me with the council and what can be done about Sophia-Anne."

"Where would I be going?"

"To Niall and your fae relatives."

"Summerland?" Eric nodded and took a deep breath in my hair. "Well, you just make sure that I can come back to you."

"As long as you come back. If you must go to Summerland till Sophia-Anne is given her final death, then I will wait for you to return."

* * *

><p>A few nights later Mags and I were in Hong Kong. Mags kept a hand on me while we were out so I could concentrate on her silence and still look around. Mags took me out to eat to try some of the local flavor and we went shopping to various stores that catered to vampires. The clothes were exquisite and were made to fit. I don't even know how much I spent and Mags told me it was far less than what I would think. When the clothes were delivered to the hotel I was nervous of traveling with so much. Mags chuckled and helped me pick out a few outfits to keep with us on our travels and she boxed everything up and shipped it to her home.<p>

The weeks seemed to blur by but Mags kept me busy and showed me various places that I was not aware of. We were in Sri Lanka when I woke up to Mags talking on the phone.

"What makes you think that I want to be Queen?"

_Silence._

"Sah-ure," she sighed. "Are you going to take care of Vermont?"

_Silence._

"Hopefully I won't need to form an alliance with Vermont."

_Silence._

"Well, you never know," she teased, "New York may want to form one and I don't know if I could say no to _that_. You know that you have first chance, lover. Now, when do I need to be back?"

_Silence._

"Where is the fight taking place?"

_Silence._

"UGH! Of all the places!"

_Silence._

"Fine," she growled. "I will book the next flight home."

I was sitting up on the bed when Mags hung up her phone. She turned around and started to make plans with Anubis. I started packing and listened Mags talk. When she hung up I looked at her.

"So, Queen, huh?" I smirked.

"Apparently. I can't believe that they want me to do this?"

"What are you doing? And where are we going?"

"We are going to Vegas so I can challenge Sophia-Anne in the fighting pit."

I gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. "You're going to fight Sophia-Anne?"

"And her bonded children," Mags said rather cheerfully.

"How many is that?"

"She has four bonded children. So five of them to one of me."

"That hardly seems fair."

Mags laughed. "I know. Really there should be five more to make it a little more challenging to me."

"What?"

"Sookie, I am my father's child. We are both known worldwide for being enforcers of the vampire community. The fight will be an annoyance to me and that is all."

"Why an annoyance?"

"Because Quinn will be there," she sighed.

"Quinn? Who is Quinn?" I closed my bag and grabbed my purse as Mags placed her coffin on the dolly in the room.

"Quinn is the were-tiger that fights in the pits. He seems to have taken a liking to me ever since he saw me fight a few years back. It seems every time that one of us is in the same city, he finds me and pays particular attention to me. Since his debt is with the King of Nevada, he will be there, no doubt."

I opened the door and held it while Mags wheeled out her coffin. "Do you not like him?"

"He is a nice specimen of man, but he needs to carry on the were line and really can't do that with me."

"I don't see what is wrong with having a little fun." Mags stopped at the elevator and laughed.

"Sookie, I believe that I am wearing off on you."

"Oh shush!"

"A little fun is alright. But Quinn seems to want more than that from me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I think it might have something to do with his freedom."

"His freedom?"

"He owes a great debt to the King of Nevada and has been working off his debt in the pits. I think he is hoping that I might help him pay off his debt."

"Oh. How?"

"Well, once I am Queen, I can request for his services, or pay off his debt to the King and he works for me till that debt is paid off from me. I think he is hoping for the later."

"Would you do that for him?"

"If he asks, I might consider it."

The plane ride was extremely long. But the free mini bar was great!


	6. Via Las Vegas

**Chapter 6: Via Las Vegas**

As soon as we touched down Mags seemed to be in a playful mood. Quinn was something else. He was big and looked like he should be a genie coming out of a bottle, if he wasn't wearing a suit. His eyes were the most beautiful of violet and his smile really let you know that he was truly happy to see Mags.

Mags and Quinn teased and joked back and forth on the car ride to the hotel. It was like they were best friends and the information that they exchanged must have been important but were taken lightly. We rode up to the floor where Eric had his room at. I could feel the hum of getting closer to him as we took each floor.

The elevator door opened and Eric was waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. Mags threw my bag at him and was laughing as he caught it. I looked into Eric's eyes and smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

As soon as Eric had me in his room in Vegas my clothes were ripped away and we were on the bed. Two hours later I was draped over his gloriously naked body as he was running his fingers up and down my spine.

"How was your time with Magdalena, my lover?" he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled, "It was very interesting. Mags is very informative and she kept me busy. I didn't think that I would like some of the cuisine in the places that we visited but Mags insisted that I try something different. And she is very popular with humans that she has interacted with."

"How so?"

"Well, the first night we were in Hong Kong we went to go eat and she took me to a club that played some really interesting music. I didn't think that I would like it but it was fun. We hadn't even received our drinks yet when a group of people came and talked to Mags. She responded back and they looked really disheartened as they walked away and Mags just started to chuckle. I asked her what that was all about. Apparently Mags is a well known tattoo artist, did you know that?"

"I did not. That is an unusual occupation for a vampire," Eric commented.

"That's what I said. Mags just shrugged and said that she liked to draw and tattooing people was a way for her art to be shown and for her not to be brought into the art world before the Mainstream movement."

"Interesting."

"I guess the group was some of her clients that she had the last time she spent a few weeks in Hong Kong and they wanted to get more work done. She told them that she wasn't in town for but a few days but would let them know when she was going to be back long enough to work on them. We were received like that in most of the places we went too."

"Did Mags show you around the places you went?"

"She did. I think I saw more than I would have if I went on a tour. She was very knowledgeable and even took me to a few places that aren't normally visited but are opened to those who seek them out."

"Did you buy anything on your trip?"

"I did. Mags had everything shipped back home so I wouldn't have to worry about my luggage."

"That was smart of her."

"I fear that I went a little over board in one shop though."

"Do not worry about it," soothed Eric.

"You're not the least bit curious as to what I bought or how much I spent?"

"As long as you are happy I won't fault you for spending money. But for now," Eric growled and flipped me on my back as he smiled. I giggled and let my worry about my spending go.

A few nights later I was sitting in a box seat with Eric and Sahure. I kept fidgeting and glancing at Eric and Sahure.

"Do not worry, Sookie," soothed Eric. "Mags will be triumphant."

"Eric is right, Miss Stackhouse," agreed Sahure. "Sophia-Anne and her children pose no threat to Mags. It will be over in less than ten minutes."

"I hope you two are right," I mumbled.

I watched as Sophia-Anne and her children placed themselves in the sandy pit. Sophia-Anne looked up at me and Eric and smiled an evil smile. I shivered as Eric put a protective arm around me and growled. Mags came out next and a cheer from the crowd exploded. A bell rang out from somewhere and I lost track of any movement.

Mags finally stopped and had Sophia-Anne's hair as she sliced through her neck. Mags lifted her sword and threw the head into the crowd. I noticed that Mags had blood running down her arm before she walked back to where she entered from.

The crowd was chanting as Eric pulled me out of the arena. We went to our room and Eric gave me a kiss.

"I wish that I had more time right now but there is business that I must attend to."

I nodded. "Yeah, you need to meet with your new Queen and see what is going to change."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yeah. I am going to soak and watch some tv."

"I will be back as soon as I can."

I nodded and Eric left. I went to the bathroom and started to run the water. I sighed and felt the tension that I wasn't even aware that was there loosen up. This bath was going to do wonders for me.


	7. Returning Home

**Chapter 7: Returning Home**

Later that week I was home and back at work. I caught Sam in his office working on the books and informed him of the change in regime. I glanced around nervously till Sam let out a sigh of relief.

"I can tell you one thing, cher, she will really be good for Louisiana."

"Why do you say that, Sam?"

Sam leaned forward and ran his hand through his hair. "For one thing, she knows her finances. She and I talked one night and she led me to some really good investments. Another thing, she knows when trouble is coming. She can do what she can to side step it or go through it and still come out for the better."

"Eric said almost the same thing. He is confident that she will turn this state around for the better."

"I will agree with him on that. It will be interesting on what she does."

I nodded and quickly went back out to check on my tables.

I kept an eye on the papers for the next few weeks and noticed a subtle change as private companies were rebuilding various places in New Orleans. I was surprised to see an obituary for Sophia-Anne and laughed as it mentioned her successor as Mags. I pointed out all that I noticed to Eric when he came over to see me one night. He smiled and nodded when I showed him the obituary.

"That was done so the humans that worked with Sophia-Anne know who replaced her," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I guess that is one way of putting it out there. How has it been with her thus far?"

"Demanding. Sophia-Anne was lax in her policies. It has been great to actually be expected to do something," smiled Eric. "I have talked to other Sherriff's from California and I guess when Sahure left her in charge she was even worse because of how bad of shape the state was in. She has high expectations but they are all realistic and can be done."

"So this is a good thing?"

"My dearest, you see for yourself in the papers that New Orleans is being rebuilt. Mags is behind most of it, if not all of it. Sophia-Anne wasn't even concerned about rebuilding. Mags may have high goals but they are realistic with what she has to work with and she is doing far better in the first month of her rein than Sophia-Anne did in the past year. She is a poster child for the Mainstream movement."

"What?"

"I am sure that while you were with her that you noticed that she is far different from any other vampire." I nodded when Eric paused. "Mags seems to have retained her humanity that most of us loose after being around for so long. She knows what will make her popular with the humans and not vulnerable to any vampire that might think to over throw her."

"Mags said she had a lust for life that carried over. I didn't think that it was such a big thing," I commented. "She made it sound like it was nothing to be impressed about. Of course, Mags is like that when it comes to her."

"Well, Mags doesn't see it like other vampires do. Most of us see ourselves above humans and any other supernatural. Mags sees us more as equals to everyone," shrugged Eric.

"You have talked to her about this?"

"I have had to fly down to New Orleans almost every week to talk with her and the other Sherriff's," Eric said casually. "Since I can fly I stay a little longer so we can talk after the other Sherriff's have left for the night."

"How is she doing?"

"She is very busy. I can tell that she is spending as much time as she can awake during the day to get everything in order. In a few weeks she will have the palace up to her standards and we can go and visit her."

"We're going to visit?" I asked a little too excitedly.

"She has asked about you every time I have been down. She seems genuinely concerned for you."

I laughed and watched Eric. "Well, that would be a good thing since she is your daughter." Eric raised an eyebrow and remained silent. "In your world I am considered to be your wife, which in turn makes me Mags' step-mom," I explained. Eric nodded in agreement and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes, but Mags is far too old to have need for a mother anymore."

"I doubt that, Eric," I snorted. I looked up at him and smiled. "Every woman needs a mother figure to look to when they have a question. Just because Mags has been around as long as you have been, doesn't mean that she still doesn't long for a mother in her life."


	8. That Dummy

**Chapter 8: That Dummy**

Several weeks later I was leaving work after the dinner rush when Eric landed next to me.

"Have you heard from Bobby today?" he asked. I screamed and hit his harm.

"I haven't heard anything from Bobby for the past few days, Eric," I growled. "Not since he dropped off the dress that you gave me."

"This is a problem."

"What is going on?"

"I haven't been able to reach Bobby today," explained Eric. "I had errands for him to run for me and none of them are completed."

"Well, who was the last one that Bobby had any contact with?"

"That would have been David, Mags' day man."

"Then I suggest we start there," I said as I opened the passenger side of my car.

"We?"

"Yes, we." I dug in my glove box and pulled out a scarf for my hair. I placed the scarf over my hair and looked at Eric expectantly.

Eric chuckled as I locked the door and waited for me.

"I am too tolerant of you," he said as he picked me up before we took off. I smiled and tried to enjoy the flight.

After a few minutes of flight I was sitting in Mags newly remolded room and looked around appreciatively. I smiled at David and gently let my shield down.

"How have you been doing, David?" I asked warmly.

"I've been better," he smiled. _Why did Bobby have to believe that he was going to be changed? That idiot is going to get me killed._

"David," I soothed, "You know as well as I do, that Mags will not let Eric kill you because of Bobby being an incompetent fool. So don't you worry about that and just tell me what you know."

"All I know is that Bobby was talking to another vampire about turning him since Eric wouldn't," confessed David.

"Do you know which vampire it was?"

"All I got from Bobby was M. Moretti. It isn't a common name but it isn't like he could be anywhere by now."

"I understand, David. I am sure that someone knows where he is located at. And if Bobby has truly been made vampire, then it stands to reason that he is in the ground right now."

"He's a dumb shit for thinking that he could make it as a vampire," sighed David.

I laughed and nodded. "I agree with that. I should let Mags and Eric know. They will know what to do next."

David nodded and stayed seated when I stood up and crossed the room. Quinn smiled at me. "How have you been, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Well as can be. How about you, Quinn?"

"I am trying to keep up with Mags," he chuckled. "It is harder than it sounds. She expects so much but is at least realistic and won't push beyond what she is willing to do."

David stepped up to us and smiled. "Mags is more than likely in her office. Should we go?"

"Sure," I agreed.

Quinn opened the door and led us down a hallway and opened a door to a room that was just amazing. Every wall was covered with bookcases and mostly filled with books. I took a deep breath and let the smell of the books sooth me. Eric was at my side and I smiled up at him.

"He knew nothing that we didn't already know," I sighed. "Bobbie seemed intent on being turned and was looking for someone to turn him. I think it is safe to assume that he found someone to turn him." Eric growled and I put a hand on his chest to sooth him.

"What do you know?" asked Eric to Mags.

"That Bobbie will rise tomorrow night," she growled. "I will tell you who turned him. You must bring them both before me as soon as you find them. Do not dally in this." Her fingers flew across her phone and Eric's phone vibrated in his breast pocket.

"I believe that I get to hand out the punishment to the vampire who turned my day man," growled Eric.

"And you shall," Mags growled back at him. "I will allow you to hand out the punishment for all of this vampire's crimes if you so wish."

Eric smiled. I blinked in horror at Mags. She never seemed to be the one that like to punish anyone.

"Oh it will be amusing to hear the pleas for all that they have done," she smiled. Mags sat down behind her desk and motioned for Eric and I to sit down. She nodded to David and Quinn. They both bowed and left quickly. I watched Mags and saw for once she looked worn out.

"Mags, when was the last time you had any blood?" I asked.

"TrueBlood or other?" she sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Either or."

"I had a bottle before I died for the day today."

"You need more," suggested Eric.

Mags growled and sat up. "Are you saying that I am weak?"

"No, I am saying that if Sookie can tell that you are worn, then you need to have something," he snapped back. Mags sighed and leaned back.

"You are right. I have just been so busy that I haven't been able to take what I need in the amount that I should be taking."

"Mags, you need to take better care of yourself," I chided.

It was a few weeks later when Mags walked into Merlotte's. I was waiting on a pitcher of beer when I noticed her. She had more color so I knew that she recently fed off of someone. I took a side step away from the bar and wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a hug. To many of our customer's surprise, Mags' reciprocated the hug. After a few seconds Mags pulled away and smiled at me. I looked into her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Sookie," she said softly. "I needed a hug from a friend."

"What's wrong, Mags?" I asked.

"A lot of things, but this is not the place to discuss them," she smiled half heartedly. "Is Eric here yet?"

"No. Is he supposed to be here?"

"Yes, I am," stated Eric from behind Mags. I rolled my eyes and went to grab the beer.

"Well, if you all are staying here, go sit down and I will bring you your drinks," I stated to them as I went to go deliver the pitcher to the college kids that were in tonight.

Mags and Eric sat down in a booth towards the back and started to talk. What they were talking about I couldn't say since it seemed to have fallen into their home language while they were in public. I placed two bottles of True Blood on the table and let them be. I knew Eric wouldn't drink it but it would make him a paying customer and Sam couldn't argue that.

A couple of pitchers of beer and two hours later the college kids were starting to get louder. Mags drank both True Bloods and paid for them as her and Eric stood up. Eric quickly came to me and gave me a kiss before leaving. I rolled my eyes and looked at Mags who stood near the bar glaring at the college kids. I walked back to the bar and smiled at Mags.

"Cut those kids off," she suggested as she pointed to the college group.

"Alright. I don't think that they will take that too kindly."

"I will handle it." Mags smiled at Sam who was behind the bar and nodded in agreement. I shrugged and went to collect the empty pitcher.

"Can we get one more?" asked one of the guys who was getting ready to drain his glass.

"Sorry, all, but the boss says no more," I smiled. A group groan came from them. The one guy wrapped and arm around me and smiled.

"Come on, just one more?" I moved to get out of his grasp but he held on tight. Mags was there in an instant and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hands off the waitress," she growled. The guy blinked and looked at Mags and shrugged as he let me go.

"Fine, I will take you as a consolation prize," he smiled as he went to put an arm around Mags. Mags raised an eyebrow and quickly grabbed the guy's hand and bent it back. "OW!"

"You have got to be one of the dumbest college kids I have ever had to deal with," stated Mags as her fangs snapped down. "Do you really think that you have a shot at hiding what you are by hitting on those you don't have an interest in?" The guy looked into Mags' eyes and I could tell by his thoughts the moment she had control over him. "Ah, yes, such a simple mind you have."

I gasped as I never seen Mags take someone's mind that wasn't willing. She seemed rather calm and didn't order the guy to do anything. She smiled and patted the guy's head before releasing him. He blinked a few times and nodded before turning to his friends.

"Who here is sober to drive?"

Mags turned and seemed to dance back towards me and Sam. "That was easy. So, Sookie, Eric will meet you at your house after you are off here and fill you in. Sam, I have a few things to discuss with you after you close down."

"Sure, cher," smiled Sam as he wiped down the bar top. I nodded and went to check on my tables. Mags was acting strange tonight and I wasn't going to try to figure it out.


	9. Bobby's Trial

**Chapter 9: Bobby's Trial**

I woke up to my phone ringing and squinted at the clock and groaned at the time. I had only been home and in my bed for three hours after closing at Merlotte's. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"What?" I groaned.

"Sorry to wake you, lover but it is important," purred Eric's voice.

"It better be," I yawned.

"We found Bobby and his Maker."

I blinked and sat up quickly. "So now what?"

"Are you working tomorrow night?"

"No. It will be my day off and I don't work till the night after."

"Good. Mags' day man will be picking you up tomorrow and bring you to New Orleans. The trial will be tomorrow night. Mags has something for you to wear that will be appropriate."

"Alright. When will David pick me up?"

"Around ten. He will bring you to Mags's place. I will be in my coffin by the time you arrive."

"Sounds good. I will see you in the evening then," I yawned and laid back down.

"Rest well, lover," purred Eric. I rolled my eyes and hung the phone up and went back to sleep.

David was knocking on my door just after ten. I had just finished cleaning up my breakfast dishes. I picked up my bag that I packed for the day and smiled at David.

"Hey, David," I smiled.

"Hey, Sookie," he sighed as he took my bag. I noticed that there was an Anubis rental van in my driveway. I locked up my home and followed David to the van.

"David, this isn't your fault. Bobby was an idiot and did this on his own accord," I said as soon as we were on Hummingbird Lane.

"That's an insult to the idiots of the world, Sookie," chuckled David. "I just wish that he would have done this some other time. Or at least used a different vampire. Mags is beyond pissed off at this vampire."

"Oh, I really want to hear the story about that. Mags hardly shows strong emotions of hate."

"I haven't been able to get anything about what happened. No one living knows the story so it goes back for some time."

I looked at David and we started to speculate on what made Mags so mad at this vampire.

It was about midnight when Eric and I left the room we were in and walked into what was once an over done ballroom to a newly remodeled ballroom that was rich with colors and actually looked expensive. Eric led me to where Mags was sitting.

_Holy shit! This cannot be Mags!_ Was my initial thought when I saw her on her throne. Gone was the heavily ornate chair that Sophie-Anne would sit in. In its place was a carved chair that was inlaid with gold and silver. The carvings were highly detailed and seemed to fit with the age of the chair. Mags was in a cream colored gown and had done her hair just enough to look elegant. She smiled at me as Eric and I stepped up to her and bowed.

We went to sit in chairs and waited for Pam to bring in the vampire that changed Bobby. Bobby was led in by Quinn and I felt sorry for him. I dropped my shields to listen to the humans and weres that were present. Most of the weres were appalled that the vampire called Moretti was just now being caught. The humans were wondering what was going to happen since most trials were done without their presence.

Eric stood up and stepped in front of the Magistrate and bowed. "Magistrate."

"Mr. Northman, since Bobbie was your day man you are allowed to deal out punishment to Mr. Moretti," sighed the Magistrate. He seemed rather bored with this entire thing. Eric turned and faced the elder vampire and his new child. "Mr. Moretti, you are to be place in a coffin and wrapped in silver chain for the next decade, in what condition Mr. Northman chooses to leave you in the coffin is up to him. Your child will learn from Mr. Northman on what it means to be a vampire."

I could feel Eric's frustration through the bond but I knew that Eric would teach Bobby well. Pam doesn't think that he will make it a year. I smirked at this as Pam dragged Moretti away. Quinn escorted Bobby out of the room.

The Magistrate turned to Mags and smiled. "Your majesty, always a pleasure to work with you."

"Magistrate," she replied. Mags stood up and stepped towards Eric, "Well, father, it seems that you have obtained a student."

Eric turned towards her and sighed. "So it seems, daughter."

Everyone was still relatively quiet and heard this exchange. Mags smiled and motioned for me to join them. I walked up and smiled as Eric pulled me close. "Sookie, I must admit, that dress looks lovely on you."

"Thank you, your majesty," I blushed. "I think everyone heard you call Eric, father."

"As well as they should have," Mags stated. "I am not ashamed of my human father that I have just recently been in contact with. He did not raise me vampire and therefore no law of ours have been broken."

The Magistrate stepped up to us and smiled. "So I did hear that correctly. Eric Northman is your human father?"

"He is, Magistrate," Mags smiled. "I found out after my brother met the dawn. Our Maker finally decided it was time to tell me of him."

"It is rare to have family be turned by different vampires, but knowing you both, I can tell that you will work well together," he smiled as he bowed to walk away. I looked over and smiled straight into Eric's eyes.

"You are welcome to stay here till tomorrow night," Mags offered us. "I have someone that I would like you to meet after everyone has left." Eric nodded. Mags smiled and moved to the group of Weres.

I looked up at Eric and he gave me a soft smile. "Well, that went well."

My eyes widened and I stared at Eric in disbelief as Pam came up to us. "You have got to be kidding me," scoffed Pam. "We are stuck with Bobby till he learns everything he needs to know. It's going to take decades before we are rid of him."

"Pamela," scolded Eric. Pam just rolled her eyes and went to mingle. Eric led me over to the food and greeted several people that he knew. I quickly grabbed a few things to eat and chuckled as I watched Mags effortlessly go from group to group. The weres treated her with respect and I mused at the thoughts that went through my head.

Eric continued to talk to people who came up to him and I noticed that he wasn't as comfortable dealing with the weres but still treated them with respect. Pam just out right ignored them if she could help it. I smirked as we seemed to set ourselves to the motion of the room and kept up with Eric.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ARGH! And that is how I have felt since the last chapter. I hope things will calm down for the holidays and allow me to write more/better. This chapters feels rushed to me and I know that I wasn't in a rush when I was writing it.


	10. Eric's New Day Guy

**Chapter 10: Eric's New Day Guy**

Mags had set Eric up with a new day guy the night of Bobby's trial. Leo was turning out to be a great guy. He knew the area like the back of his hand and quickly learned what Eric liked. Leo was sitting at my kitchen table as I made lunch for us, telling me the story of how he first meet Mags.

"She was nothin' like I ever seen before, Sookie," he smiled. "Her hair was pulled back and she looked like she come off a page of a vintage Vogue magazine. Lawd, my sister just about had a conniption when she saw the dress." Leo laughed as he pulled out a picture.

I looked at it and smiled at the image. Mags was in a fifties style dress that looked right off the show of 'Mad Men', but knowing Mags, it was the real deal. She was standing next to another woman that resembled Leo in the face wearing something similar. There were other people in the back ground in costumes and I chuckled as I handed the picture back to Leo.

"Tia thought she would be the only one there that would be in something that style for the costume party. Mags was in good humor and enjoyed herself. Tia always knew there was something different about Mags," sighed Leo. "I really don't think Tia would have been surprised to have found out that Mags was a vampire. Let alone that vampires existed."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"At the time, we didn't know," said Leo as he sobered up. "Mags believes now that a vampire got to her and drained her and threw her in the bayou."

"I'm sorry, Leo," I said as I patted his hand as I set down a plate in front of him.

"Ahh, it's been so long and she wasn't the healthiest when she died."

I set my plate down and looked at him while I sat down.

"Tia was sick. Not just physically sick. She wasn't quite right in the head. She would say that people changed into giant wolves or that she saw fairies. At the time, mama thought she was insane and had her institutionalizes. Now, knowing what I know now, I don't think Tia should have been for just that. She would have these fits and wouldn't calm down from them for hours. It was a bad time but she seemed alright after meeting Mags."

"What do you mean?"

"Mags seemed to calm her down. I don't know how but she did. Tia was better and we took her out of the institute. One day she was walking home from one of our neighbors and didn't return. Her body was found a few weeks later. By that time, animals had chewed on her and there was no way of knowing what the cause of death was."

"I'm sorry, Leo."

"I have accepted it. Tia would have needed care her entire life. This way I can remember her the way she was towards the end," smiled Leo. "And that was a good time for her."

We fell into a comfortable silence while we ate. Leo was going through all the memories he had of his sister Tia and I smiled as they reminded me of what Jason and I were like growing up. I cleaned up our plates and smiled at Leo.

"When vampires came out of the coffin, I was surprised. But then I thought about it and started to wonder what else was out there. It has been a strange trip but I accept it now."

"I can understand that. So, what else does Eric have you doing today?"

"I have to pick up some dry cleaning and a few other items. I best be going. Thank you for lunch, Sookie," smiled Leo as he left. I smiled and watched him go out my back door. Leo was much better than Bobbie was. Eric was so impressed by him that he took on Mags' idea and kept him and set him up with a retirement fund. It really was working out for all of us.

I was working the late shift tonight so I decided to rest a bit and pick up a book the Mags lent me last time I saw her. I was amused when I read the cover and looked skeptically at Mags.

"_Trust me, Sookie," smiled Mags. "You will like these books. It is a very different twist that I enjoy."_

"_If you say so, Mags. But really? A book series about vampires?"_

"_Yep. Try the first few chapters and then see me about the other books."_

_I opened the book and started to read as I was waiting for Eric that night to come out of a meeting with all of the other Sheriff's. By the time the meeting was over I rolled my eyes as Mags handed me the rest of the book series as she laughed._

"_Told ya."_

"_Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as I took the bag and placed the other book with them. I didn't know how long I sat there but I was just under half way into the book._

And now I was on the last book in the series that was published and wondering how that was possible. I had to agree with Mags, it was an interesting twist on vampires and I wondered how the world would have reacted if vampires were like the ones in the books. I looked at the clock and decided to get ready to go in tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh holy Hannah! My apologies to all of you. I went into a dry spell and life got insane. I am back and I will hopefully keep going till I have reached the end of my thought trail for this story.


	11. Change of scenery

**Chapter 11: Change of scenery**

I couldn't believe it, Mags is taking us to Carnival in Italy! I was sitting in my seat as Anubis Air started it's decent into Rome's airport. I looked out and saw all the beautiful structures and smiled. I glanced back into the cabin where Eric's coffin was and wondered if he could feel my excitement.

Mags informed me that we would be showing up at her villa a few hours before sunset and that her staff would accommodate me and take everyone to their rooms. I was assured that the staff knew English well enough to not be too difficult to get my point across. I couldn't wait to see what the countryside looked like. I was nearly jumping up and down in my seat as the plane slowed to a stop.

The country was everything that I had heard about. I was sitting up front with the driver and he was pointing out things to me as he sped through Rome. We finally slowed down when the traffic thinned and the countryside was coming to view.

"This vineyard you see all belongs to Madame," informed my driver.

"Mags owns all of this?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of us.

"Si, she has one of the best vineyards in all of Italy."

"How does she manage it?"

"She has the family that was the original owners take care of it along with their vineyard. She is very kind to them."

"How so?" I inquired. Mags has a lot of stories but I wanted to hear something about her from another perspective.

"How the story has been passed down through the generations is the ledged of the wine," smiled my driver. "The family who owned the land fell on hard times. The land suffered and that year was a bad year for any good wine. The family was stricken with illness that left many to die and others to be weakened. One night a goddess came to them and smiled at the family. She glowed with the light of the full moon. All of the men were quickly enamored with her and fell to the ground. The goddess walked past them all and went to the oldest woman that was there taking care of her sick family.

'_Honored Elder, I have come to bestow a gift on what remains of your family,' said the goddess in a melodic voice._

'_You honor us, goddess, but we cannot return a gift due to how few and sick we are,' responded the elder._

'_Your sickness will be taken from you and yours. Your land needs to rest, so you will let it rest a few years and continue your vineyard on the land around you.'_

'_Goddess, you are too kind but others own the land.'_

'_The others have passed due to this sickness. The ownership of the land is now yours.'_

'_Thank you, goddess. I must ask, why us and not any of the other families?'_

'_Because we love the same man.'_

"The goddess gave everyone a small glass of liquid and told them to drink and rest. The elder woman asked for the goddess to enter her home and help the rest of her family. The goddess went inside where the sickest were all on their beds. She went to each of them and had them drink from a bottle that she carried with her. When she came to the elder woman's husband the drink was all but gone.

'_I will have to heal him with my blood, honor elder. He is near death and will need more than what this bottle can give him. Do I have your permission?'_

'_Please, save my husband. I do not wish to live longer than he.'_

'_As you wish.'_

"The goddess then bite into her wrist and her blood poured out and into his mouth. Within a few minutes the elder man opened his eyes and looked into the goddesses eyes and smiled. She smiled back and ran her fingers down his cheek.

'_You are a good man, Antonio. You have lived well and have a beautiful family to prove it.'_

'_Goddess,' pleaded the old man, 'I have never stopped loving you.'_

'_And that is why I have gifted your family. Rest well and live out your life with your wife.'_

"And with that the goddess disappeared, never to be seen again. The family all survived the sickness and the deeds to the land that surrounded the family were delivered. Every year that the family has a good harvest they take a barrel of the wine from the previous year and bless the ground with it."

"Bless the ground with wine?" I asked slightly confused.

"The barrel is emptied on the section of the land that is resting, as an offering to the goddess," explained my driver.

"You said that the land belongs to Magdalena."

"It does. There was a hard time a few years after the elders of the family died. The family had a quarrel and the land was sold so the three elder children could leave the vineyard behind them. The youngest child kept the home and the original family land since he did not want to leave. Madame bought the land and made a deal with the youngest child. The elder children all left and moved into Rome. The youngest kept vineyard open and used the land that Madame bought from his siblings as part of the contract. The only land that Madame doesn't own is what the youngest kept and it was not enough land to turn a profit to keep the winery open. With the additional land he was able to keep making a profit and create some of the best wines."

"How do you know this story so well?" I asked.

"I am one of the descendants of the youngest child. My family works the vineyard and maintains Madame's house."

"How do you know that Mags is the owner?"

"She came to us a few years ago when vampires came out of the coffin. Our great grandfather painted a picture of the goddess and we were told the story from each generation and shown the painting. So when she came to us we knew who she was."

"Oh, wow. Mags would probably really like to see the painting?"

"My little brother took it with him when he moved to Rome. He needs the goddess to watch over him more than we do."

I understood by my driver's clipped tone that he didn't want to talk about his brother so I let the subject drop as we turned down a drive to what was Mags' villa.

Two nights later I was holding on to Eric's hand for dear life and shielding like crazy. We were in the middle of Rome at the start of Carnival and people were everywhere in costume. I glanced down at my costume that Pam had picked out for me and smiled. It was a pale blue with dark blue accents, it contrasted nicely with Eric's costume as his had a reverse color for his. Pam spared enough time with me tonight to do my hair and makeup so I would blend easier into the crowd.

I giggled as I caught sight of Mags dancing around a group of men. Eric smiled down at me and squeezed my hand as he led me to join in on the dancing. Eric twirled me close to Mags and nodded at her as she giggled and disappeared.

"Mags seems to be enjoying herself," I smiled up at Eric.

"So she does. It is a wonder that she is so happy," sighed Eric.

"What do you mean?"

Eric looked down at me and gave me a small smile. "She is one of the oldest vampire I know of that has not made a child. She does not have a companion or child. No one to share her worries with. She is lonely but not lonely. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Perfectly; Mags has no one that she can really trust so she is an island. She has many people that she confides in a few things but she has no one that she truly trusts with herself. No one to help her ease her worries of the world or help her through it. She doesn't trust her maker fully since he has a new child and she has never felt a pull to make a child," I responded back. "Mags and I talked while she had me and she has much that she worries about but she finds the silver lining in the clouds that make her shine bright. Can you blame her for trying to find that, considering all that she has been through?"

"It seems that you and Mags have become very close friends. And I cannot blame her for trying to find something that makes her happy. I just wish that she had someone that she trusted fully to confide in."

"Well that is easy to fix." Eric looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You should be that someone. You are her father so there is a level of trust there that is ingrained in you both. I know you feel protective of her. You would protect her to true death. Just like you would with Pam or I. She needs to understand that."

"You make it very hard not to take you right here and now when you point out simple facts that I have over looked," he purred in my ear.

I shivered and smiled. "I don't think the King of Rome would much care for your spectacle."

"And how do you know that there is a King in Rome?" I raise an eyebrow and smirked. "Right, Mags."

"Nope. You just told me."

Eric pulled me closer and growled, "You play a dangerous game in tricking a vampire."

"I will take my chances with you," I giggled.


End file.
